Lion of whirlpool
by Crimson Lion
Summary: can not think of summary


Chapter 1-Family united

It was a peaceful afternoon in Konoha as two Chuunins known as Izumo and Kotetsu were watching the Main gate bored out of their minds while a lone ANBU with gravity defying silver hair hide in the shadows outside the gate

"Man why did we have to get this job it the most boring thing to do" Kotetsu said

"Shhh if the Hokage hear us he'll put us on Tora duty hey what is that" Izumo replied pointing down the road

On the horizon a large golden lion was making its way towards them. They took stance to protect the village from this large beast until an ANBU with a dog mask leapt in front of them

"Lower your weapons you two that is Aslan my sensei father" he stated

"But Inu that is a lion how can it be the Yondaime's father" as if the lion heard them he started to shift from his lion form to a human form. When he was done shifting he stood at a even 6 feet and look exactly like the Yondaime but older with longer blonder hair

"Like that, the clan that they come from can shift in to lions, I have only seen my sensei do it once" Kakashi stated bowing to the regal looking man before him who smile kindly to him

"Ahh Kakashi I see you are well" Aslan stated "I am glad to find that you are watching over my grandson very well" which got a wide eye for the Dog mask ANBU

"But Aslan-sama your grandson I heard died in the Kyuubi attack how can he be alive" he asked

"I see that the council has lied to you and the elders" narrowing his eyes "as for how I know you can thank my spy" to which he motioned and pointed behind Kakashi who turned to find Neko facing him

"Neko you spied for Aslan and did not tell me" he stated shocked

"I did not trust anyone even Hokage –sama, also I was the one who contacted Aslan in the first place since I had my inkling that Naruto was Aslan's grandson" which made the one eyed ANBU eye widen considerably "I found out that he was after his last attack since a friend is a doctor there and takes care of Naruto and had a sample of the Yondaime's blood on hand"

"So you had a blood test done and Naruto turned out to be Minato sensei's son" Kakashi replied which received a nod to which he fell to his knees " I have been such a fool I should of adopted him I should have…" all the grief and should have were stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to find Aslan smiling

"Well now you can change all that by helping him reunite with his family" to which Kakashi nodded and pressed his radio "ANBU unit come in I want the location of Naruto Uzumaki"

"Well commander look at the roof tops and you will see us chasing the little prankster from hell and then look at the monument for the reason sir" with that reply Kakashi and the others looked at the monument and started to laugh with Kakashi rolling around

"herd him towards the front gate there is a man here would like to meet him and also fetch the Hokage" Kakashi stated in between laughs while a chuckling hai came back

"It would seem my grandson has taken up pranking just like his father" the elder Namikaze chuckled as he got nods from the two ANBU. As they continued talking they noticed a blonde and orange blur was coming through the area which Aslan just stuck out his arm and caught the blur which turned out to be Naruto

"Hey there I did not do anything wrong I just though that the monument could use a good coat of paint that's all" he yelled all the time struggling

"Just like your father always the prankster" Aslan reply chuckling which cause the young blond to stop and look at the man.

"Y-You knew my father" the young blond stated wide eyed to which the elder nodded

"yes since he was my son and that automatically makes you my …" he stated

"Grandson" he finished his eyes teared up "If you are my grandpa then who was my father"

"Well isn't it obvious look behind you" Aslan replied with a grin pointing behind the young blonde

Following his aim Naruto turned around and his eyes grew wide "You mean the fourth was my father" which he received a nod " but what about my mother did she abandon me like all the villagers say" he stated with tears until everyone felt Killing intent wash over them they all turned to see a very pissed off Lion where a man once stood

"That is preposterous a lioness would never abandon her cub" he shouted scaring his grandson who was cringing. Seeing this he quickly calmed himself and changed back to his human form. "Your mother the night you were born was told by the elders of the council without Sarutobi knowing that you had died. She is as of right now in my village waiting to see you and smother you with all the affection she can give" he finished with a smile. Just as he had stated this a familiar presence had come in to their midst which caused the Namikaze elder to smile "It has been a long time my old friend"

Naruto turned to find Sarutobi his adopted grandfather smiling "Yes it has, I have been trying to get in contact with you since your son has died but I never received an answer"

To which he received a chuckle "Funny since I never received an messenger birds from you" which both of them nodding and took on a more serious look "It seems you need to call a council meeting about young Naruto and rest assured I will be there one hour from now Sarutobi we fix this right now" which the Sandaime nodded and disappeared.

(One hour later Council Room)

"Hokage-sama, why are we here?" said Homura, as he was in the middle of lying in his luscious home reading a book, and felt his time was better suited there then here to speak to his old teammate trying to find ways around paperwork.

"Were here because of a grave injustice to one of a child within the Leaf and his family demands restitution from Konoha because of it," said the Hokage, as he saw the Councils, and the Clan Heads look at him in shock since this was news to them.

"Who is the child?" said Inuzuka Tsume, as she wished no ill will towards any young pup, and wished to know who hurt one so little.

"Bring the boy in Aslan," said the Sandaime through the intercom and the doors opened to reveal the man with child beside him.

Instantly, the Councils were in an uproar, and demanding the boy (not even using the word when yelling) leave the room.

"Get that thing out of here!" said a Civilian Councilwoman with pink hair, as she would kill the boy herself right now if it weren't for certain people in the room that favored the blonde.

"That demon should not be here much less in this village!" said Koharu, as he glared at the blonde, but was stopped along with everyone else by a blast of killing intent, and saw the source of it was the man beside Naruto looking at them with an incredible amount of hate in his eyes.

"One more sentence like that aimed at my Grandson and this village will be nothing more then a memory in the eyes of others!" said Aslan, as he saw everyone looking at him in shock, and the Councils for once in a long time obeying someone else.

"Aslan-sama, what is your relation to Uzumaki Naruto in terms of family?" said Tsume, as she could tell this man was definitely related to Naruto from the scent the two had, and it was clear the little fox pup's (her little nickname for him in private) Father was indeed a powerful man.

"His Father was none other then the Yondaime himself. Namikaze Minato," said Aslan, as the room was shocked once more at that proclamation, and nearly in that same instant the Shinobi Council protested it.

"That thing is not the Yondaime's Son. We will never acknowledge it as his child!" said Danzo, as he had done everything in his power to take what was Naruto's away from the boy, and bring him to depend on the village for everything whether it was good or ill.

"I don't care what you think, though I do believe Kushina would _love_ to hear you explain how you lied to her, and told her that her son was dead," said Aslan, as he saw Danzo sweating up a storm, and so were the others on the Councils.

"That thing is not her child. When the fox was sealed inside of the brat, it was clear that the boy's spirit died, and the fox took over!" said Koharu, as she had hated the redheaded woman for years because her own daughter tried to become Minato's wife, but failed to due to Kushina getting to him first, and proving the Shinobi Councilwoman's daughter was just trying to be with him just for the status.

"Bullshit. In any case, I am here on behalf of my side of the family, and the boy's side to tell you I'm taking Naruto with me to his Mother where he can live a healthy lifestyle rather then live a life no better then a wild dug constantly eating garbage just to survive," said Aslan, which earned him more protests, and only through the Sandaime slamming his hands on the large meeting table did everyone turn their attention to him.

"That is enough. From what I've heard, certain Council members are guilt of a few laws set forth in Konoha, and will be dealt with after this meeting is over. As for Naruto going to be with his family, I approve of it, and will even let you take Hatake Kakashi with you since he was the Yondaime's student," said the Sandaime, as he saw certain people in the room look nervous, and the Clan Heads smile at that since it gave those power hungry fools a taste of their own medicine.

"YES! I'M GOING TO BE WITH MY MOM AND GRANDFATHER!" yelled Naruto, as he couldn't contain his excitement anymore, and jumped around said Grandfather with the man laughing at the young boy way of celebrating.

It was the same with Kushina after she learned Naruto was alive and Aslan was coming to Konoha to bring him to her.

"Well if that is all I am going to take my grandson home and introduce him to the clan" the elder Namikaze stated gaining smiles from the clan heads who chuckled at the said boy excitement. Tsume came up and kneel in front of naruto with a smile on her face

"Now don't forget to write us you hear Hana and Hinata will want to hear from you and so will I ok fox pup' which was answered with a vigorous nod and a hug. Naruto turned to hiashi and nodded knowing the man had to keep up a mask of seriousness for his position but somehow noaruto knew he was feeling the same as tsume. With that the young blonde left the council chamber to head for his home and his mother.

Outside the tower Alan turned to naruto "How about we stop by your apartment and gather your things" which naruto looked down at the ground and mumbled something to which the elder knelt down to him "I am sorry I couldn't hear what you said could you repeat it for me" Naruto looked the man in the eyes with tears flowing

"There is nothing there everytime I get some thing from the old man or hinata or even hana people come in and vandelize my apartment an take my stuff all I have is this horrid jumpsuit that I hate" he said as he threw himself at his grandfather who held him tightly all the while promising pain until a voice cut the scene

"that is not true naruto" they turned to see a smiling sandiame with kakashi and neko standing behind "the truth is that when that happened the first time I knew that it would happen again so Neko and Inu here under my order went into you apartment every morning and took your stuff to keep it safe which I have sealed inside this scroll' he stated holding up a scroll label naruto's belonging. Upon seeing this naruto tackled the aged hokage thanking him profusely. All the while aslan stood there smiling and nodded to Kakashi and Neko.

After a few moments naruto stood up and took the scroll from his adopted grandfather and bowed before turning to his biological grandfather "So how long…" his question was cut short as he dropped to the ground screaming in pain which caused the Sarutobi and kakashi to move to help but were stopped by Aslan

"No his bloodline has activated and he is starting to go through his first transformation" which he stated while picking up the young boy "we will take him to my sons mansion" turning to his attention to his grandson "Naruto listen to me and listen will you will make it through this remember who you are you are naruto namikaze the son of minato and kushina namikaze and more importantly my grandson your bloodline has awaken it will be painful but I will not leave your side" which was anwered with a scream then the boy passed out from the pain "let get to my sons houseand kakashi can you send your fastest summons to my village to kushina and tall her the situation" the silver haired Anbu captian nodded and did as his sensei's father asked

(Uzi No kuni)

Kushina paced in front of the main gate to the Whirpool village waiting for her son to arrive. Part of her wanted to go and get him herself but she knew she was needed in the village. Two Anbu landed behind her one with a cheetah mask and the other with a tiger mask

"Lady Ksuhina you need not to worry Aslan-sama will be bringing your son home" the cheetah mask anbu stated with a feminine voice

"I know cheetara but what if he thinks I abandoned him what if he think I don't love him what if…" her musing and worry was cut short as she was pulled in to a hug by cheetara which cause her to break down then they were joined by two more Anbu one with a lion mask and another with a panther on it. The three male anbu nodded knowing what was going on since it was many nights that they stayed and held the young princess who was going to be their Uzikage

"Hey what is that" the tiger mask anbu stated point down the road. They all looked to see a smiall pug running at full speed

"That is pakkun kakshi favorite summons but what is he doing here" kushina stated pulling away from them sn kneeling down "pakkunwhat is wrong" she asked worried as the pug panted in her arms

"Son…transformation…"was all he got out before kushina was on her feet

"Liono, panthero, tigara, cheetara you are coming with me, my son needs me, animal forms now, full speed no stops" she commanded as she shifted in to a lioness while the others took forms of their masks. Five large cats stood at the gate and took off in streaks that would make gai look slow.


End file.
